


Anna and Yata's adventures!

by fu_fu_fu_fushimi



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-07
Updated: 2014-10-07
Packaged: 2018-02-20 08:06:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2421314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fu_fu_fu_fushimi/pseuds/fu_fu_fu_fushimi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I wrote this little cute fic for my Anna~<3 She's a cutie who I love to death. Here's Yata and Anna being absolute cuties and having a tea party~</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anna and Yata's adventures!

"Wait..So you really want me to wear a dress for a tea party?" Yata asked the small albino girl. When she nodded, he sighed but then smiled at her. "Alright!" Sounding like a cheerful older brother. The two were the youngest in HOMRA, so that meant they were usually grouped together in ordeals pertaining to alcohol or adult things. Even if Misaki was basically an adult, he still hung out with Anna instead of the other guys when they were doing mature things. Because of this, he would go through tea parties, dress up, and coloring and such. He didn't mind it honestly. Anna was an adorable young girl who was the perfect little sister, though he did mind wearing a dress on occasion. 

Anna tugged on Yata's shirt, wanting to pull him towards the row of dresses at the small shop they were in while searching for something to wear for the tea party. Yata followed her with minimal curses under his breath. She picked out a cute red dress for herself and another red one for Yata. Sometimes he felt a bit bad that she could only see that color, but other times he felt happy that the color existed for her to see. It was like a special thing that wanted to be seen by the girl. He begrudgingly tried the dress on. After finishing putting it on, he had to step into Anna's changing room to help zip her dress up. Yata's face was a bit red as he looked away, zipping the dress up. Even if they were close, she was still a female and he had enough decency to look away.

Anna smiled softly at the reflection of the two of them in the mirror. Yata saw the smile and smiled in return. Even if wearing a dress and slightly tucking away his pride to do so was hard, he was happy she was happy. Anna turned and hugged Misaki tightly, he hugged her back. Yes, they were like siblings in all aspects except they didn't share a blood connection. Mikoto and Totsuka and Kusanagi played the role of the parents of HOMRA basically. Anna and Misaki and the other being the children. Their HOMRA family was rather nice. Snapping out of his thoughts, Yata quickly left the changing room so Anna could change back into her normal lolita dress. He changed back into his clothes as well in the separate changing room. 

After they paid for the dresses and got to the HOMRA bar, they went up the stairs to the rooms Mikoto usually used for sleeping. They had both changed into their dresses, Yata making sure no one from the bar had seen him in the dress. Sitting down, they had their small tea party on the coffee table. It consisted of Earl Grey tea and several little cookies and sweets. The sweets worked well with the slightly bland taste of Earl Grey tea. Anna sat there sipping on her tea as Yata went on about how great Mikoto was doing about some matter that wasn't really important. When they were just about done, Totsuka came into the room with a sad face. "Aww..Anna and Yata-chan forgot the invite me again?" He sounded hurt, but was obviously playing around. Mikoto and Kusanagi came in after him, chuckling at seeing Yata going along with the whole ordeal. Yata tried to defend himself by saying he was just doing what made his little sister(basically) happy. 

But just as he was ranting Anna piped up and said, "..Put on those dresses and sit down." While pointing to three dresses that fit the three males. With remorse in their faces, they got dressed and sat down with the two, proceeding to have a really fun tea party.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed~ Give me a comment or kudos if you want more Anna and Yata best friend adventures~


End file.
